


Lighten The Fuck Up

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Richie and Stan fight in front of the losers





	Lighten The Fuck Up

With Stanley Uris and Richie Tozier, it’s a fight every week. The two have known each other for ten years and have been dating for five, ever since they were thirteen. The fights are little bickers and occasionally, it’s a huge fight that gets to the point where they have to cool off for a few days.

Richie is known as the Trashmouth of his town and a jokester. Stanley would agree that he’s probably the biggest trashmouth of the world. Stanley though, he’s a clean boy and tries his best in school. They’re both opposites, but they are made for each other. Nothing could break them up, they’re sure of it.

The biggest fight that they had was a movie night with the losers. The night started nice and had all the losers chatting with each other. Ben, Mike, and Beverly were on the small couch, squished together, and Bill was with Eddie on the single chair, Eddie in his lap. Richie and Stan were in the loveseat, cuddling as they watched the movie. Richie jokes more and more as the movie goes on, making a comment about Stan and their sex life before he can stop himself. He’s shoved away before he can think and Stan is standing up. He hates when Richie talks about them being intimate.

One thing lead to another and they were yelling back and forth, the movie now off and the losers staring at them with wide eyes. Stan lets out a loud groan as Richie brings up what Stan did the other day.

“Richie! I want one fucking nice night with our friends! But noooo, you just have to open your big mouth!” Stan watches as a hurt look runs across Richie’s face before it hardens again.

“Well if you weren’t such an uptight asshole, we wouldn’t be fighting! God, you need to light up, Stanley!” Richie snaps, glaring at Stan. Stan feels his blood boil. This fucking asshole.

“Fuck you, Richie!” He snaps and notices Bill start to stand up.

“L-look guys, we can l-l-le—-“

“No, Bill. You stay here and have a nice movie night. I’ll go.” Richie glares at Stan, walking past him and bumping his shoulder as he does. Richie is a few feet away from Stan and he slips on his jacket, his thoughts running wild. Stan is such a fucking bitch. Why does he—

Richie’s thoughts get cut off, his hand on the door handle, as Some glass crashes beside his head. His head snaps to the side and he sees a broken lamp next to him. ‘ _ **Holy shit**_.’ Richie thinks, his heart racing. ‘ ** _He threw a fucking lamp at me_**.’ Richie spins around, his eyes wide, and he notices everyone staring at him and Stan in shock before he looks into Stan’s eyes. Stan stares back at him, his face relaxed.

“Sorry. I thought I should try to help you lighten the fuck up.” Stan says dryly. They keep the stares between them and Richie feels his lips twitch, noticing Stan start to grin. All of the losers stare at them in shock as they both start to laugh loudly. Richie walks up to Stan, who holds his sides, laughing loudly, and kisses him roughly.

“I fucking love you, Stanley.” Stan giggles and grips onto Richie’s jacket.

“I love you too, Rich. I’m sorry.” Stan smiles up at Richie, squealing when Richie picks him up and starts to run upstairs, ready to make up with his boy already. He’ll clean the glass up later.

It’s silent in the living room. All the losers stare at each other in shock and confusion before Eddie speaks up.

“What the fuck was that?!”


End file.
